


SPN100 Challenge: The Sisters

by LeeMarieJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarieJack/pseuds/LeeMarieJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Challenge WOW: Thread - Spin, measure and cut; such busy girls. Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I only wish they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN100 Challenge: The Sisters

It was sweet faced Clotho, the youngest of the fates, who spun the thread of life.

Then her sister Lachesis, cousin to vipers, measured out the length of the thread and wrote each man's fate along its path.

In her own time came the oldest sister, the Moirai Atropos who took her fearful shears and cut the thread, spinning the attached soul into the darkness.

Atropos never knew fear or sympathy or love. No empathy stayed her hand. There was always more work to be done, more names to remove from her book. Her dearest brother, Death, provided the list.


End file.
